Justice
by Pyro Ron
Summary: Lycun searches to find the truth behind Dolly Incorporated.


**Justice**

**Chapter 1: Not As It Seems**

The loud noise of an alarm clock filled the room startling the sleeping detective. James sat up in his bed letting his tattered blanket slide off him. "Alarm Off." He whispered into the darkness. Instantly the buzzing stopped. James rubbed the dark circles of his eyes and looked around the dark room. The only light in the room was coming from a single window on the far side. From the window, massive buildings carved out their shapes in the foggy sky. The faint light of the moon could be made out through the smog, but not a single star was visible.

James got up from his bed and started to walk through the darkness. "Lights." He commanded to the darkness. The distinct buzzing of florescent lights filled the air and dim lights flickered on. Silhouetted by the light, piles of books and clothes could be faintly be made out in the darkness. He stepped into the kitchen and opened the old cupboard. He pulled a small chipped mug out and set it down under a faucet. "Coffee." A black liquid started to pour from the faucet into his cup and he lowered his head. When the cup was full the faucet stopped and he pulled the mug up to his mouth.

James sipped the coffee and immediately spat it back out. "Cold. Stupid thing is on the fritz again." He muttered under his breath. The cold coffee dripped from his stubble onto the dirty floor below him. He raised the glass and looked down into it. Closing his eyes he took another sip and grunted. James slid his free hand over the counter and a view screen phased into existence above the surface of the counter.

"Email."

The screen flashed a couple times and brought up an inbox with a single unread email. The subject was called 'Dolly Inc' and the sender box was blank. James tapped his finger against the email and it opened the file.

_The recent server crash wasn't a server crash. There is more going on here than you would think. There is something very sinister going on here and I have proof. Would you like to know what really happened to your parents?_

At that last line the cup of coffee slipped from his hand and fell to the ground, shattering on impact. He noticed an attachment titled 'Location'. He pulled a small black phone from his pocket and swiped it through the view screen. The phone flipped open and a GPS application opened. "No Morning hmm?"

He slipped the device into his pocket and walked over to his nightstand. James picked his gun and badge up off the desk. Walking out the door he grabbed his trench coat and slipped it over his shoulders.

**Chapter 2: No Mourning**

The air was thick and humid. Each breath filled James's lungs with smog and exhaust. He walked through the dark alleys, making his way towards the club. As he took the last turn the large neon 'No Morning' sign came into view. Around him, groups of people huddled together in the rain. No Morning sat in the darkest part of the city, where even the law was powerless. A large view screen was covered in graffiti, played an ad for Pepsi as James walked past it. He continued down the street toward the imposing building.

Faint music could be heard from inside the club. The detective folded the neck of his trench coat up and walked into an alley near the club. At the end of the alley stood a man wearing a large coat and hood that hid his body and face. "Good evening Detective Lycun." The man said to James.

"Don't call me that here." James responded angrily.

"No need to get defensive Detective, you're safe here." The man laughed pointing to the guards at the entrance. James grabbed the man by his neck and pushed him up against the wall.

"Who are you? James commanded, pressing the man harder. The men guarding the alley started to move but the man motioned for them to stop.

"My name is irrelevant. You aren't here for my name; you're here for my information." The man said sternly. James let go of the man and stepped back, looking him up and down. The rain started to let up and the air was filled with mist.

"Speak quickly."

"Very well Detective. You have come here because you have suspected for a very long time that something is wrong with this society. You just don't know exactly what it is." The man loosened the coat around his neck and a small smirk could be made out under his hood. "I only have one word for you. Dolly."

"Dolly Inc?" The detective questioned.

"Yes. Has it never even occurred to you to ask why they make as much money as they do? How on earth could a simple cloning corporation make more of a profit than say, the Vortex gate system?"

"Cloning is a very widely used-"

"Service. I know this. If you examine their yearly profits versus the death rate though, it doesn't add up. They make a significant amount of money more than they should."

"How?"

"I have only one answer to give you today Detective." He whispers. The man pulled a small brown envelope from his coat and handed it to James. "When you are alone, read this. Perhaps then you may understand how they make so much money, and what happened to your parents." James looks down at the envelope and back up at the man. He slips it into his trench coat and starts to walk away. "Peace be upon you, detective." The man laughed.

**Chapter 3: Truth**

James stared at the brown envelope sitting on his desk, debating whether he wanted to know the truth or not. He closed his eyes and tried to picture his parents. He saw his mothers smiling face and he smirked. Determined now, he opened the envelope and pulled a single document from it. It was a list of names. On it he saw his parent's names and a few other names he recognized. His eyes widened when he got to the last name on the list. He pulled open his desk drawer and looked at the newspaper in it. He compared the two names and couldn't believe his eyes. He dropped the paper and it fell off his desk.

As it slowly fell he noticed some writing on the back. James picked up the paper and flipped it over to look at the back. Six words were written on it. Six words that would change his life.

_Your parents stood up to them._

Suddenly he began to piece it all together. The server crash, his parent's deaths, and every other name on that list. These were not accidents, they were murder plots. Dolly Inc was being paid to execute civilians. Who had the most to gain from all of this though? His blood began to boil as memories haunted his mind. Hundreds of people he had put away for sabotaging Dolly Inc systems. How many of them had been innocent?

His looked out the window onto the beaten city. The building all a single gray and the sun almost complete blacked out by the smog. Cars flew between the buildings and suddenly it occurred to him. His grip tightened on the paper and he stood up. Slamming his fist against his desk, he let out a scream in anger.

He walked towards the door and slammed it open, flying though the office to the end of the hallway. He started to walk down the hallway when an intern bumped into him. He pushed the intern back and stopped. "Get out." He said to the teenager. "Now." With a look of intense fear in his eyes the intern jumped up and ran. James stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He flipped it open and pressed a few keys before putting it back into his pocket.

As James neared the door to the Commissioner's office it opened. A large man turned around in his chair and motioned for him to enter. As James stepped into the office the Commissioner pressed his finger against his desk and the door closed behind James. The blinds closed and the only light left in the room was the dim light coming from the lamp on the desk.

"I know the truth Jai." James said to the Commissioner.

"Oh? Well then, that's a problem isn't it?"

**Chapter 4: Justice**

"Detective James Lycun, I have always liked you. If you forget everything you have learned and walk away right now I will not persecute you." The commissioner said with a very powerful voice.

"I'm sorry but I can't let this go on." James responded.

"Detective, are you aware of the reach of this government?"

"The Dominion controls the galaxy."

"Yes, yes it does. So then you must understand why we do this. If we as the government allow civilians to create chaos in our perfect world then it could disrupt peace everywhere in the galaxy."

"You call this peace? This is prison."

"For some, perhaps. For others though, this is a stable and reliable way of life."

"For who? The rich and powerful?"

"For the weak and insignificant James, for people like you, the people that will never make a difference."

"It is not your choice though. It is not your choice who lives or dies, you are not God."

"Oh? Perhaps that's just your point of view though. Did you ever consider that good and evil are a matter of prospective? That they are merely pre-conditioned responses to specific situations?"

"Then by that logic it is the people who should make the decisions. Not you."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong. The people have already made their decision. Look around you. These people do not want to know the truth. They do not care, and they will not care in a thousand years."

"So why kill these people?" James asked, holding up the list of names.

"Those are all people who opposed this government. People who would try to undermine our power and disrupt this peace."

"My parents then?"

"Your parents had come closer than anyone else ever had to stopping this entire government. They had a document that proved our crimes against humanity. A single document that would make this entire government collapse overnight,"

"So you killed them"

"Yes."

James started to reach into his pocket and the Commissioner shot a bullet into his leg. He fell to his knees and pulled out his badge. He throws it on the ground at the Commissioner's feet. "As a cop it is my duty to protect the people." He laughed. He reached his hand back into his pocket and the commissioner shot him again. This time he pulled out his cell phone.

"What's so funny?" asked the commissioner.

"Look outside." laughed James. The commissioner tapped his desk and the blinds started to rise. On the view screens outside he saw himself looking out his office building. "I've been recording entire conversation Commissioner." The Commissioner's eyes widened.

"What have you done?" The commissioner screamed, he took his gun to James head and held the trigger. As James closed his eyes he smiled and let out the words that sparked a revolution.

"The people will be the judges of your "Justice"; your life belongs to them." He whispered.


End file.
